wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział III | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI. Siedmnastodniowy pochód. Nowy ten wypadek, te pierwsze wyrazy jakie wymówił Altamont, zupełnie zmieniły położenie rozbitków; przed chwilą pozbawieni byli wszelkiej nadziei ratunku, bez wiary uzasadnionej że dostaną się na morze Baffińskie, w drodze do którego zbyt długiej, na wyczerpnięte ich siły, mogło im zabraknąć żywności; a teraz, mniej jak o czterysta mil (640 wiorst) od miejscu w którem przebywali, stał okręt, mogący im dać wszystko czego potrzebowali, a może nawet sposobny do dalszego prowadzenia śmiałej podróży do bieguna. Nadzieja wstąpiła w serca czterech ludzi opuszczonych od losu; po rozpaczy nastąpiła radość, do upojenia dochodząca. Lecz objaśnienia Altamonta były jeszcze niezupełne, i po kilku minutach wypoczynku, doktór znowu rozpoczął z nim rozmowę; nie wymagał innych od niego odpowiedzi, jak poruszenia głowy lub oczu. Wkrótce dowiedział się, że Porpoise był statkiem trzymasztowym amerykańskim z Nowego Yorku, pochwyconym przez lody, ze znaczną ilością zapasów żywności i materyału opałowego, a chociaż na bok został przewrócony, była jednak nadzieja ocalenia jego ładunku. Altamont z całą osadą opuścił go przed dwoma miesiącami, zabrawszy tylko szalupę na sanie; chcieli oni przedostać się na zatokę Smith’a, na której mieli nadzieję napotkać wielorybników i z tymi zabrać się napowrót do Ameryki; lecz choroby i trudy podróży tak znękały tych nie szczęśliwych, że w końcu z trzydziestu ludzi, pozostał tylko kapitan z dworna majtkami, a i z tych jeszcze Altamont ocalał prawdziwym tylko cudem Opatrzności. Hatteras chciał się od Amerykanina dowiedzieć, w jakim celu okręt Porpoise zapuścił się aż pod tak odległy stopień szerokości. Altamont dał do zrozumienia, że zostali uniesieni przez lody, którym się oprzeć nie zdołali. Hatteras niespokojnością dręczony, pytał go następnie o cel podróży. Altamont odpowiedział, że chciał przepłynąć przejście północno-zachodnie. Kapitan poprzestał na tem i nie zadawał już więcej pytań tego rodzaju. Wtedy doktór głos zabrał, odzywając się w te słowa: — Teraz wszystkie usiłowania nasze musimy zwrócić do odszukania statku Porpoise; zamiast puszczać się na niepewne ku zatoce Bafińskiej, drogą o trzecią część krótszą możemy dojść do okrętu, na którym znajdziemy wszelkie środki dozwalające nam przezimować. — To najlepszy środek ze wszystkich, odezwał się Bell. — Tylko dodałbym, rzekł Johnson, że nie trzeba tracić ani chwili napróżno; czas naszej podróży, ściśle obliczyć i zastosować potrzeba do ilości zapasów jakie posiadamy, i corychlej puścić się w drogę. — Masz słuszność Johnsonie, powiedział doktór; jeśli wyjedziemy jutro, we wtorek 26-go lutego, to na 15-go marca powinniśmy dojść do statku Porpoise, gdyż inaczej pomarlibyśmy z głodu. Cóż mniemasz kapitanie? — Przysposobmy się co prędzej do drogi, rzekł kapitan i jedźmy, bo ona może być dłuższą aniżeli się spodziewamy. — Dla czego? zapytał doktór, ten człowiek jak się zdaje, dokładnie zna pozycyę swego okrętu. — A jeśli otaczające go lody poruszyły się i uniosły ze sobą, rzekł kapitan, jak się to raz z Forwardem przytrafiło? — To prawda, mówił doktór, mogło się i to zdarzyć. Johnson i Bell nie odezwali się wcale, pomnąc że sami byli ofiarami podobnego wypadku. Lecz Altamont pilnie uważający rozmowę, dał znak doktorowi, że mówić pragnie; po długich tedy wypytywaniach i zboczeniach, Clawbonny dowiedział się, że Porpoise wywrócony przy samem wybrzeżu, nie mógł w żaden sposób być poruszonym, ze swego skalistego łożyska. Wiadomość ta uspokoiła czterech Anglików, ale zarazem odejmowała im wszelką nadzieję powrotu do Europy, chyba, żeby Bell z kawałków rozbitego statku, zbudować zdołał jaki niewielki okręcik. W każdym jednak razie, najpilniejszą rzeczą było dostać się do miejsca, w którem statek rozbity się znajdował. Doktór ostatnie jeszcze zadał Amerykaninowi pytanie: czy znalazł morze z lodów oczyszczone pod ośmdziesiątym trzecim stopniem szerokości? — na które tenże przecząco odpowiedział. Na tem ukończono rozmowę, a zabrano się do przygotowań do podróży. Bell i Johnson zajęli się najprzód saniami które zupełnej wymagały reperacyi; przy robocie tej najlepszą wskazówką było doświadczenie nabyte w już odbytej wycieczce na południe. Wiedziano że trzeba się przygotować na przebywanie wielkich, głębokich śniegów; podniesiono zatem znacznie płozy, bo drzewa nie brakowało. W środku sań Bell urządził rodzaj łóżka, przykrytego płótnem z namiotu, a przeznaczonego dla Amerykanina. Niewielkie wcale zapasy, nie mogły zbytecznie sań obciążyć; za to nabrano drzewa ile tylko było można. Doktór układając zapasy żywności obliczał je z największą skrupulatnością, i z rachunku wypadło mu, że każdy z podróżnych będzie mógł tylko trzy czwarte zwykłej racyi dostawać, jeśli żywności ma wystarczyć na trzy tygodnie. Po całej porcyi przeznaczono dla każdego z psów pociągowych, do czego miał prawo i Duk, jeśli szedł w zaprzęgu. O siódmej godzinie wieczorem, sen tak morzył podróżnych, że musieli przerwać robotę i udać się na spoczynek; pierwej jednak zebrali się około pieca, w którym porządny rozniecono ogień. Biedni ludziska pozwolili sobie tego zbytku, którego od tak już dawna nie znali; kawałek mięsa suszonego, parę sucharów i kilka filiżanek gorącej kawy, przywróciły im dobry humor, do czego też nie mało przyczyniła się nadzieja, przybywająca z tak daleka i tak niespodzianie. O siódmej godzinie rano wzięto się znów do roboty, a około trzeciej po południu wszystko już było w zupełności gotowe. Mrok zapadał; słońce wprawdzie ukazywało się ponad horyzontem już od 31-go stycznia, lecz dawało ono jeszcze światełko i białe i krótkie; na szczęście o wpół do siódmej wschodził księżyc, którego blask na czystem niebie, dostatecznie oświecał drogę. Powietrze od kilku dni znacznie się oziębiło; termometr wskazywał trzydzieści siedm stopni poniżej zera. Nadeszła chwila odjazdu; Altamont z radością przyjął wiadomość o wyruszeniu w drogę, choć jazda po wybojach mogła powiększyć jego cierpienia; dał on do zrozumienia doktorowi, że na statku Porpoise znajdzie środki przeciw szkorbutowi, niezbędne do wyleczenia go z tej choroby. Przeniesiono go więc na sanie, i ułożono tam jak można najwygodniej; psy grenlandzkie wraz z Dukiem zostały zaprzężone, — i wtedy podróżni po raz ostatni rzucili okiem na miejsce, w którem stał kiedyś Forward. Na twarz Hatterasa wybiło chwilowe uczucie gniewu, lecz zapanował nad sobą. Przy pięknej, suchej pogodzie, orszak podróżny wyruszył w drogę i zatonął we mgle strony północno-zachodniej. Każdy zajął swoje zwyczajne miejsce: Bell stanął na czele wskazując drogę: doktór i Johnson szli po bokach sań, czuwając nad niemi i popychając je niekiedy, a Hatteras postępował z tyłu, zważając aby nie zbaczały z drogi przez swego przewodnika wytkniętej. Pochód był dość pośpieszny; przy nizkiej temperaturze lód był bardzo twardy i gładki — to znacznie ułatwiało posuwistość sań; zaprzęg z pięciu psów złożony, z łatwością ciągnął ładunek nie przenoszący dziewięciuset funtów. Pomimo to ludzie i zwierzęta męczyli się prędko i często dla odpoczynku zatrzymywać się musieli. Około siódmej godziny wieczorem, księżyc z pośród zamglonego horyzontu wychylił swe czerwonawe oblicze. Łagodne jego promienie przenikając przez atmosferę, rzucały blask, odbijający się w lodach czysto i jasno; w stronie północno-zachodniej, lodowe pole przedstawiało niezmierzoną, doskonale poziomą białą płaszczyznę. Żadnej nigdzie wyniosłości; zdawało się, że ta część morza zamarzła nagle, jak powierzchnia cichego jeziora. Była to rozległa pustynia, równa i jednostajna. Wrażenie jakie widok ten sprawił na umyśle doktora, objawił on swym towarzyszom. — Masz słuszność panie Clawbonny, powiedział na to Johnson; jestto pustynia, lecz nie możemy się obawiać, że pomrzemy w niej z pragnienia. — Korzyść widoczna, odrzekł doktór; jednakże ten ogrom rozległy każe mi wnioskować, że jesteśmy bardzo oddaleni od lądu; blizkość brzegów oznacza zwykle mnóstwo gór lodowych, których tu ani widać. — Bo horyzont bardzo jest zachmurzony, odpowiedział Johnson. — Zapewne, ale od samego początku naszej podróży, stąpamy wciąż po tak równej i gładkiej przestrzeni, zdającej się nie mieć końca. — Wiesz panie Clawbonny, że niebezpieczną odbywamy przechadzkę. Można się wprawdzie do niej przyzwyczaić, można przestać myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie, ale niemniej gładka powierzchnia po której stąpamy, kryje pod sobą przepaści bezdenne. — Tak jest mój przyjacielu, ależ nie mamy się czego obawiać pod tym względem; przy mrozie trzydziesto-siedmio stopniowym, grubość i twardość tej białej skorupy jest bardzo wielka. Pamiętaj też, że ona coraz jeszcze więcej grubieje, bo pod tą szerokością, na dziesięć dni, przez dziewięć śnieg pada — nawet w kwietniu, nawet w maju, nawet w czerwcu. Sądzę, że największa grubość tej skorupy dochodzi do stóp trzydziestu lub czterdziestu. — Uspakajająca to pewność. — Nie jesteśmy jak ci łyżwiarze na Serpentine-river (rzeka w Hyde-park, w Londynie), którzy co chwila drżą z obawy, aby się pod niemi nie załamała wątła powłoka lodu; nam bynajmniej nie grozi takie niebezpieczeństwo. — A czy obliczono jaką lód posiada siłę oporu? zapytał stary marynarz, chcący się zawsze czegoś dowiedzieć. — I z największą dokładnością, odpowiedział doktór, oprócz ambicyi ludzkiej, wszystko zresztą wymierzone i obliczone już jest na tym świecie. Bo czyż nie ona to pędzi nas ku tym morzom podbiegunowym, które człowiek koniecznie chce poznać? Ale wracając do twego pytania, odpowiem ci, że lód gruby na dwa cale, może utrzymać człowieka; przy grubości trzech cali i pół konia z jeźdzcem; przy pięciu calach armatę ośmiofuntową; przy ośmiu artyleryę polną z całym zaprzęgiem, a nareszcie przy dziesięciu calach grubości armię całą, tłum niezliczony! Na miejscu po którem my stąpamy w tej chwili, możnaby bezpiecznie postawić komorę liwerpoolską, lub londyński pałac parlamentu. — Trudno doprawdy pojąć taką wytrzymałość, rzekł Johnson. Ale mówiłeś panie Clawbonny także o śniegu, tak często i obficie padającym w tych okolicach; fakt to jest jawny i zaprzeczać mu nie myślę; lecz wytłomacz mi zkąd się bierze taka ogromna ilość tego śniegu, bo skoro morze pokryte jest lodem, to nie może wydawać z siebie wilgotnych wyziewów tworzących chmury. — Słuszną jest twoja uwaga Johnsonie; lecz ja sądzę, że deszcze i śniegi jakie miewamy tu na północy, pochodzą z wody parowanej z mórz lub rzek strefy umiarkowanej. Nie jedna chmura powstała z kropel wody rzek europejskich, wznoszących się w górę w postaci pary, która się tutaj skupiła i spadła jako deszcz lub śnieg. Być bardzo może, że gasząc pragnienie śniegiem roztopionym, nieraz może pić nam się zdarza wodę z rzeki rodzinnego naszego kraju. — Tak, tak, odpowiedział stary marynarz. W tej chwili rozmowę przerwał głos Hatterasa, nawołującego do sprostowania drogi; coraz zwiększająca się mgła, utrudniała pochód w linii prostej. Około ósmej godziny wieczorem, zatrzymano się nareszcie, po przebyciu piętnastu mil. Powietrze było suche. Rozbito namiot, zapalono w piecu posilono się i noc przeszła spokojnie. Rzeczywiście pogoda bardzo sprzyjała podróżnym, bo i w ciągu następnych dni nader szczęśliwie odbywali drogę, chociaż mrozy były tak silne, że merkuryusz zamarzał w termometrze. Na szczęście nie było wiatru, bo z pewnością żaden z podróżnych nie byłby wytrzymał takiej temperatury. Przy tej sposobności, doktór przekonał się, że dokładnemi były obserwacye Parry’ego, podczas wycieczki jego na wyspę Melville. Marynarz ten utrzymuje, że człowiek dobrze odziany, może bez szkody dla zdrowia wytrzymać najtęższe mrozy, byleby tylko powietrze było spokojne; lecz skoro tylko najmniejszy wiatr zawieje, zaraz w twarzy uczuwa nadzwyczajne szczypania i gwałtowny ból głowy, poczem śmierć bezzwłocznie następuje. Doktór też o to najbardziej był niespokojnym, bo jeden silniejszy wiatr, zmroziłby ich do szpiku. Dnia 5-go marca zdarzył się fenomen, właściwy tylko okolicom pod tą leżącym szerokością: niebo było zupełnie czyste i roziskrzone gwiazdami jasno świecącemi, najmniejsza chmurka nie przesłaniała firmamentu, a przy tem wszystkiem gęsty śnieg padał przez blizko dwie godziny; ustał nakoniec, a doktór nie umiał dostatecznie objaśnić sobie przyczyny tego obojga. Skończyła się właśnie ostatnia zmiana księżyca (ostatnia kwadra); ciemność panowała przez siedmnaście godzin na dobę; podróżni byli zmuszeni przywiązywać się do długiego sznura, aby się nie pogubić nawzajem; niepodobieństwem było prawie utrzymać prostą linię drogi. Pomimo żelaznej woli jaka ożywiała tych od ważnych ludzi, utrudzenie coraz dotkliwiej uczuwać się im dawało; musieli więc robić częstsze spoczynki, a jednak ani godziny tracić nie należało, bo zapasy żywności się uszczuplały. Hatteras często notował pozycyę, przy pomocy obserwacyi gwiazd i księżyca. Gdy dzień za dniem upływał, a cel podróży bardzo był jeszcze odległym, zapytywał on nieraz sam siebie, czy okręt Porpoise egzystował rzeczywiście, czy Amerykaninowi długie cierpienia zmysłów nie pomięszały, albo czy może przez nienawiść Anglików i nie widząc już dla siebie żadnego ratunku, nie ciągnął ich za sobą na śmierć niechybną? Zwierzył się z temi myślami doktorowi, lecz ten zganił je stanowczo i odrzucił wszelkie podejrzenia, jednakże zrozumiał, że już zgubne współzawodnictwo istniało pomiędzy angielskim kapitanem, a dowódcą statku amerykańskiego. — Tych ludzi trudno będzie w zgodzie ze sobą utrzymać, mówił sam do siebie. Po szesnastu dniach pochodu, 14-go marca podróżni znajdowali się dopiero pod ośmdziesiątym drugim stopniem szerokości; siły ich były całkiem wyczerpnięte, a tu jeszcze sto mil przejść potrzeba było aby się dostać do okrętu. Na domiar przykrości, ludzie musieli zgodzić się na ćwierć porcyi, chcąc dla psów całkowitą zachować. Trudno też było liczyć co na polowanie, bo prochu mieli już tylko siedm nabojów i kul sześć ostatnich. Strzelano kilka razy do białych zajęcy i lisów, nie często wreszcie tam napotykanych, ale nie dosięgnięto żadnego. W piątek 15-go, doktór spostrzegł fokę na lodzie wyciągniętą; strzelił do niej i zranił kilkoma kulami, a ponieważ otwór jej w lodzie wprzód zatkano, zwierzę nie mając uciec którędy zostało schwytane i dobite. Johnson zręcznie poćwiertował zdobycz, lecz niewiele z niej było pożytku, bo choć była bardzo duża, ale tak chuda, że mięsa prawie nic nie posiadała, a tranu znowu ludzie pić nie chcieli, jak to czynią Eskimosi. Doktór wprawdzie chciał przezwyciężyć wstręt do tego lepkiego napoju, lecz pomimo najlepszych chęci nie mógł tego dokazać, Zachował skórę zwierzęcia, sam nawet nie wiedząc na co i dla czego, — ot tak sobie, jako myśliwy. Nazajutrz 16-go, na horyzoncie rysować się poczęły kontury gór lodowych. Miałożby to być wskazówką blizkości brzegów, czy też tylko prostem następstwem poruszenia się pól lodowych? Trudno było odgadnąć. Przybywszy do jednej z takich wyniosłości, podróżni skorzystali z niej, by sobie w niej wyżłobić wygodniejsze niż pod namiotem schronienie, i po trzech godzinach mozolnej pracy, zasiedli nareszcie w około pieca rozgrzanego.